powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Seymour
Marcus Seymour is the Chimera Ranger (initially introduced as merely the "Chimera" by Mira), initially an enemy to the Beast Guardian Rangers, later to become their Sixth Ranger. Character History Marcus is the result of experimentation done by the Boss as overseen by Mira. Mira attempted to capture several Animen & was able to find three subjects. These Animen were then drained of their life essence to generate the powers for the captive Marcus to be infused with. Personality When he was kidnapped & brainwashed by the Boss, Marcus is turned ruthless. Once he is freed with the help of Beast Guardian Rangers, Marcus revealed to be introvert who has problems with befriending others since his childhood, thus making him being a guilt-ridden for being weak himself. With the help from his new Beast Guardian Ranger friends & the moral support from the three Animen inside his mind, Marcus develops more self-confidence by letting go of his regret over everything the Galactavores subjugated him into doing, especially the deaths of the three Animen, although he is still prone to getting depressed easily when conflicted about the notion of either criticism or failure. Powers & Abilities * Human Physiology: As one of the two human members of the Beast Guardian Rangers, Marcus lacks both an Animan form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. However, being a human allows Marcus to use the Flashpoint Morpher to transfer an Animan's power into himself, adding their abilities to his own. Doing so, however, shortens the life of the donating Animan, resulting in Marcus using this ability only in times of utmost necessity. Especially since the process is irreversible, as seen when Brent tried & & failed to use his Cube Cell Morpher to return Cory's Animan Power. * Animan Power: As a result of receiving Animan power from three Animen, Marcus gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities in order to fight as one of the Beast Guardian Rangers. ** Evil Sense: As a result of receiving the Rhino Animan's Animan Power, Marcus now has sensitive hands that can sense evil through his sense of touch. He can tell how much evil is within the essence of others & decide how threatening they are based on the amount he senses. ** Alternate Form: The Chimera Ranger is able to morph into 3 different forms from the Rhino Man, Wolf Man, & Crocodile Man. ** Enhanced Strength: As a result of receiving a Rhino Animan's power, Marcus's strength has been greatly enhanced. Using all his power, the Chimera Ranger can even lift an entire building. ** Mediumship: Marcus can communicate with the spirits of the dead Animen whose powers are inside of him. * Earth's Energy: As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Marcus was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Flashpoint Morpher, but also granted him superpowers, like: ** Superhuman Strength: Even in their civilian form, the Beast Guardian Rangers together were able to punch back the Boss in his Final Mode. Chimera Ranger Rhino Spirit= Rhino Spirit is the Chimera Ranger's primary form. This power was gained when the life essence of a rhinoceros Animan was drained & infused into Marcus. To access this form he turns the cube on his Flashpoint Morpher to the Rhinoceros side activating his black form & powers. Arsenal * Flashpoint Morpher Zords * Rhino CubeZord Attacks |-|Wolf Spirit= Wolf Spirit is one of Chimera Ranger's's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a wolf Animan was drained & infused into Marcus. To access this form he turns the cube on his Flashpoint Morpher to the Wolf side activating his silver form & powers. In this form he has immense speed & prefers to shoot rather than attack at close range. Arsenal * Flashpoint Morpher Zords * Wolf CubeZord Attacks |-|Crocodile Spirit= Crocodile Spirit is one of the Chimera Ranger's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a crocodilian Animan was drained & infused into Marcus. To access this form he turns the cube on his Flashpoint Morpher to the Crocodile side activating his gold form & powers. In this form he is physically stronger & prefers to attack at close range. Arsenal * Flashpoint Morpher Zords *Crocodile CubeZord Attacks |-|Awakened Instinct= With the Awakened Instinct Mode, the Chimera Ranger uses the sum total of all his animal powers. His crocodile side provides him with a tail for a right arm while his wolf side gives him claws on his hand for the left. He is also armed with armor provided by his rhino side. Arsenal * Flashpoint Morpher Zords * Rhino CubeZord *Crocodile CubeZord * Wolf CubeZord Attacks Imitations * A fake Chimera Ranger was created as part of a fake Beast Guardian Ranger team by Naughtless Dread via scanning Brainax's memory. He was defeated by the real Blue, Yellow, Green, & White Guardian Rangers. Notes *The Chimera Ranger is the first Ranger, in his default form, to represent a combination of various colours & powers. As a result, he has three Ranger forms in one, each with its own power set, theme, colour & number assignments. Orion of the Super Mega Rangers has done something similar, but as a combo of two powers each, as the RPM Gold/Silver Ranger fusion but only as a Legendary Ranger Mode. *He is the second Black Sixth Ranger after the Gold Ranger from Power Rangers Zeo, as he was originally classified as a Black Ranger. **The Magna Defender doesn't quite count as he's only Ranger-like. *Marcus is the first Ranger to have a Crocodile motif. *Two of the three zords he pilots are the same as Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Ranger. **Coincidentally, one of them is a silver wolf. *Two of Marcus's zords share similarities with those of the Gold & Silver Ranger Operators. As the Crocodile CubeZord is similar to Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold's Falcon Zord in that they're both gold, & have the number 7. Similarly, Marcus's Wolf CubeZord is silver & numbered 8 just like Gemma's Tiger Jet. *Marcus is the fourth 6th ranger to start as an evil ranger by brainwashing; the first being Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger), the second Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger), & the third Trent Fernadez-Mercer (White Dino Ranger). *Marcus is the first Ranger ever to have a weapon with a Fishing Rod mode. **But his weapon's Fishing Rod Mode makes it similar to Merrick's Lunar Cue as both had a form that was based on a sport or hobby that the Sixth Ranger participated in for Merrick his Lunar Cue had a Break Mode used like a Pool cue as he played Pool, And Marcus's weapon's Fishing Rod Mode was based on him being a Fisherman. *Since Marcus has three colours in his Ranger costume (Gold, Silver, & Black) he has three successors colour wise in Star Force: Justus (Star Force Gold), Taurr (Star Force Black), & Seth (Star Force Silver). * Marcus's surname is derived from the Roman name "Maurus", the same name the French surname "Moreau" derives from. In sense, this can make Marcus's surname, as well as his chimaera theme, a reference to HG Wells's classic novel The Island of Dr Moreau. See Also *Misao Mondou - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Evil Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Male Category:Black Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Human Category:Beast Guardian Rangers